Fall Into Me
by Aenigmatis
Summary: This is a song fic inspired by the end of Indicator. I heard the song and it just kind of came to me. RR please.


Title: Fall Into Me

Author: Aenigmatis

E-mail: fallmark18@aol.com

Feedback: Please, good or bad, I really don't care.

Distribution: Sure, just e-mail me the URL of your site.

Disclaimer: Alias and everything you recognize is owned by ABC and Touchtone and is the creation of J.J. Abrams and Bad Robot Productions. The song is "Fall Into Me" by Emerson Drive.

Rating: PG

Summary: Song fic inspired by the end of Indicator

            The rain poured down in sheets oblivious to the drama unfolding down below. The dark of the night and shadow of the buildings surrounded them; the only light coming from street lights nearby. The setting fit the murky despair and deeply rooted hatred coming from the two people who under normal circumstances would have been loving toward each other. But nothing is normal in this reality.

            Sydney's brown hair was wet and plastered to her head in matted tendrils. Her eye make-up slightly smeared, but whether from tears or the rain is anyone's guess. She is soaked to bone and yet still carries an aura of beauty and defiance around her. Jack is dry from being under his umbrella while waiting, devoid of water and devoid of any emotions.

            With a face full of scorn, Sydney declared to her wayward father. "You took away my choices in life. You programmed me to be a spy. I will never forgive you for this."

She turned way slowly accentuating the gap he had put between them and the shadowy figure of her back gradually walked away, her coat flowing and boots splattering in the water.

            She didn't know how she got from point A to point B, but somehow her feet had led her to the one place she needed to be, to the one person she needed to be with at the moment. The door to the Ops-center was pushed aside easily and she turned the corner. She stood there waiting, watching him, to see how long it would take for him to see her and be by her side. Moments, mere moments transpired before Vaughn's sense picked up that she was near and in pain, like blips on a radar screen. He stopped killing time at his desk, and quickly rose when he looked over and realized that she wasn't just a figment of his imagination. The space separating them was swiftly eaten away by his rushed, and elongated strides.

_You say you've turned it off_

_Put your heart up on a shelf_

_Scared of what it might cost_

_Take it down for someone else_

_Cause loving him you lost_

_Too much of yourself_

_Baby can't you see_

_That he's not me_

            He opened up his arms and she gladly welcomed the haven of them. Fresh tears began flowing down her cheeks despite his comforting embrace. He rubbed her back not knowing what else to do, wanting to say that everything would be alright, but not wanting to cheapen her pain with lighthearted words. He felt in a catch 22. When he felt her sobbing subside, he led her to a chair in a secluded part of the office to spare her from having to deal with other people. Vaughn wanted to know what had caused his strong, resourceful agent to be reduced to this state, but felt it would be better to let her talk in her own time. After what felt like years later to him, she finally spoke.

            "He, he did this to me. He made me into this, this machine, programmed to kill and sneak in dark corners. Took away my choices, any hope for a life outside the world of secrets. That bastard shaped me into the spy I am before I could even drive."

            "Syd. Who, who did what to you?" He was confused and worried because of her distress and angry at whoever had caused it.

_And I need you to know_

_You can fall into me_

_That my arms are wide open_

_And will always be_

Right here waiting, staying strong 

_Come and fall into me_

            "Jack Bristow used me as his guinea pig for Project Christmas. He programmed me to be a spy."

            "Why would your father do that to you?"

            "I have no father, not anymore. I am never going to speak to him about anything other than work again."

            "Then you won't have to. I'll see to it." Feeling comforted by his promise she lend her head over and laid it on his shoulder, letting him take on some of the weight that the day had placed on her.

            "I need to go home. If I'm gone much longer Francie will start to worry about me."

            "If you don't want to go home and deal with anyone we can get you a hotel room in town under a different name. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I can take care of everything."

I'll follow any road

_Anywhere to get to you_

_I'll open up my soul_

_Cause that's what you need me to do_

_Now baby it's your move_

_All you've got to do it believe in love_

_Just believe in us_

            "Alright. I'll call Francie and tell her I had to work late at the bank and will probably be there all night." She let him get up and go back to his desk to make the arrangements for her to have a room. The phone rang at the apartment only once before Francie got to it.

            "Hello."

            "Hey Francie."

            "Where are you Syd? I've been worried that something had happened to you."

            "I'm okay, just got stuck at the office. I'll probably be here all night."

            "You work to hard. It's just a job, no matter how important it is to you. Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning when we finally get home. Just make sure you at least get time to eat and sleep a little."

            "Yeah. One of the people at the office will make sure I take time. I'll see you in the morning. Bye" She hung up the phone and looked at Vaughn who had walked up while Sydney was talking.

            "Well, I got you a room. Your name is Sarah Good."

            "Oh great. First I'm a spy and now I'm named after a witch."

            "I was just trying to be non-descript. I'll drive you to the hotel."

_And I need you to know_

_You can fall into me_

_That my arms are wide open_

_And will always be_

_Right here waiting, staying strong_

_Come and fall into me_

_Just believe in love_

_Just believe in us_

            They pulled up to the grand looking building and Sydney's door was opened by the bellman. Before getting out of the car she leaned over and gave Vaughn a hug and said, "Thanks, for everything. I want you to know. Out of everyone, you're the only person that I truly trust."

            "Your welcome, that means a lot to me. Goodnight Syd."

            "Goodnight."

_Baby I need you to know_

_You can fall into me_

_That my arms are wide open_

_And will always be_

_Right here waiting, staying strong_

_Come and fall into me_

_Come and fall into me_

            Vaughn watched her walk into the lobby and make her way to the counter before he pulled away. Neither of them knew that they were the reason for the other's smile.


End file.
